Twisted Winds
by Moonltwolf
Summary: The legend goes that the hero always runs alone, he gets the help he needs from the people he meets but never has the help in the trails he faces. What if that changes? What if the hero has help?
1. Not the beginning

**AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfic that I have ever written so please don't be afraid to tell me if you see a mistake in the story. Constructive criticism is welcome but not demeaning. R&R and don't forget to enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Nintendo has that right.**

"Wake up!" I hear someone yell. "Wake up Kye, Wake up"

"Ug….what?" I manage to say before another wave of pain hits my head. "Gah what happened."

"You fell out of the watch tower." The person replied. I open my eyes and look up at the person whose been talking to me; it was my brother Link; he was looking down at me and even though my vision was blurry I could tell he was mad about something. I tried to sit up to get a better look at what had happened to me, but before I could I was shoved backward. "Don't move you hit your head as you fell I managed to bring you home but grams and Aryll aren't here."

"So wait I'm home?" I ask looking around and sure enough I found the familiar fire that was always burning in the fire place. "How did I fall?" I ask again this time sitting up despite the glare from my brother.

"Like I would know you just did you were leaning on the railing and then just fell backward." Link replies rolling his eyes going over to the pot on the fire grabbing some soup and handing me a bowl.

"Thanks," I say taking the bowl and gently blowing on it. Just as I was about to take a bite I heard a scream coming from outside. "Did you hear that?" I ask putting the bowl down and walking very unsteadily to the window to look outside.

"No I didn't" Link said fallowing me to the window placing his hand on my shoulder to settle me because I was about to fall over. "You should sit down your still unsteady for hitting your head. "

"Nah I'm ok." I reply studying the view outside the window looking for the source of the scream. "I've fallen from the tower before and I was ok." I look up seeing a bird flying through the air with someone in its mouth. "LINK LOOK!"

"Yes but you never hit your head before' and what is it now?" he asked looking out again this time seeing the bird "wow that's a big bird. What's being thrown at it?"

"Cannon balls I can just make out a pirate ship out on the horizon." just as I said that the bird looked back and was hit in the face with one of the flying cannon balls. It screeched and dropped the girl in to the forest on top of the hill from us. "Come on we have to go help her." I say, and without waiting for my brothers reply I run out the door grabbing my hand Guards on my way out.

"Wait!" I hear my brother call from behind me. I look back to him running towards me sword in hand. "You're not going up there alone."

"Thanks, but I do know how to fight I can handle myself." I yell waving my hands in the air to show him my hand guards, stopping at the top of the hill so he can catch up to me. Studying the bridge I remember the hole. "Great I forgot about the hole in the bridge; looks like we are going to have to jump it." I say running to get a head start as I jump up and over the hole. "Come on."

"Coming," he yells as he jumped over the hole meeting me on the other side. "And yeah, I know you can fight but you might still need some back up." He added patting his sword on his back.

We enter the dark forest and the first thing that we see is that girl hanging from a brach that looked like it could break any second. "Great how do you get her down that ledge is too high for us to climb up from here." I comment looking around.

"Then we'll just have to take a look around and hope that there is a way on the other side to get up there. " He said grabbing my arm and pulling over to the other side of the trees nearly running us strait into 3 goblin like creatures.

They look at us evilly like the want to hurt us, we both back up but we back strait into a corner. "It looks like we are going to have to fight our way out of this one." Link states as he pulls out this sword getting ready for the fight on its way.

"Oh ok," I reply adjusting the grips on my hands so that I can do more damage when I hit them. "Let's get this over with." I yelling running at them Link following close behind.

**AN: there's the beginning I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**I can't wait to see what everyone think about it. **

**Review please.**


	2. First Battle

**AN: Thanks for reviewing and I'm tribally sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes; I'll try to be more careful from now on. **

**Hope you enjoy R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Nintendo has that right.**

My fist connects with the goblin closest to me and I feel the bridge off its nose crack collapsing on itself. The goblin lashes out with the wooden stick it is carrying but it is just a little too slow; I was able to dodge around it and hit its gut sending it flying into a nearby ledge with a satisfactory thump. "Sis look out!" I hear my brother call and I whip around to face the goblin coming up behind me; I go to block a wave of dizziness takes over and I fall to the ground. Sensing my weakness the goblin brought the sick down across the back of my head causing black circles to dance into my vision. I hit my knees shaking my head trying to get ahold of myself. I can hear my brother fighting trying to get them away, but with no luck they were very strong and without my back up he was not able to hold them off by himself.

"Link…" I say trying to worn my brother that there was a goblin coming up behind him. "Link," I try again this time a little louder but not loud enough for him to hear. I shake my head trying to clear my head of the fog that still clouded my mind.

"Kye snap out of it," I hear my brother call out to me. I look up and saw him being thrown against the same ledge that I had thrown the goblin not too long ago. "I can't hold them off on my own for much longer."

I shook my head again trying to clear it; i stand up using the tree that was just beside me. The dots still dancing in my vision I take up my normal fighting stance. "Hey you ugly." I call smirking as the goblin looks at me shocked that I am still standing. I watch him charge at me; just before he was able to land a hit I slam my fist over its heart hard enough that to crack the ribs into its heart. It fell to the ground eyes clouded in death. "Link attack behind you to the left." I direct and he kills the goblin that came up behind him.

"Thanks," he laughs looking over his shoulder at the goblin that he had killed just minutes before. "Are you ok Kye?"

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy and the hit didn't help," I laugh along with him; stopping only when I heard someone struggling and then the snap of a branch. "She just fell."

"Ow…." I hear the girl mumble under her breath as she looked around. "Where am I?

"You're on Outset Island," I answer calmly much to the shocked look on my brothers face, I'm guessing that he never herd what she had said. "You might not want to move much in that direction or you'll fall of the cliff. Just come toward the sound of my voice and you should be fine." I look at my brother, "go catch her or she'll fall and get hurt."

"What oh yeah ok," he said walking over to toward the wall just as she fell over the edge. "There got ya." He added catching her just before you hit the ground.

"Thank you….umm, what's your name." The girl asks moving away from him a little.

"Its kind to state your name before you ask of others," I state walking up behind my brother.

"Hmm cocky I hope you know that I have no intention of giving you my name," the girl says smirking adding, "until you give me yours."

"Fine my name is Kye," I state unhappily looking at the girl suspiciously, "and this is my brother Link." I add pointing to my brother, who nods and smiles at the girl.

"Good then my name it Tetra," she says smugly with her hand on her hips.

**AN: Hope it turned out the way I was hoping for. I know there's a lot of fighting but I thought that this was a good place to end it. I'm trying to keep Tetra in character with her smug attitude. **

**Please review. It would make my day completely. Again Constructive Criticism is welcome so please don't hesitate. **


	3. The Journey Begains

**AN: Hey everyone here's the next chapter hope you like it. R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Nintendo has that right.**

"Tetra!" A man calls from the entrance and tetra looks that way eyes widening a little. "Tetra are you there. Tetra!"

"Yeah I'm just over here I'll be over there in a minute." She calls back looking around. "If I can find my way over there." She adds to herself puzzled.

"Oh, that would be just this way," I answer over my shoulder as I walk toward a low lying edge and climbing up. Turning around I look at them. "Well are you going to come or are you just going to stand there staring."

"Yeah, we're coming," my brother yells after me following me up the ledge; he turns around offering a hand to Tetra to help her up. She shakes her head 'no' and pulls herself up onto the ledge. I watched her struggle a little as though she were still hurt from the fall. She stood tall and confidently; she had on a white pair of pants and a light purple shirt with a blue vest and a red scarf tied around her neck. She defiantly looked like she was used to a hard life at sea. As I looked her over I notice that her arm was cut.

"Your arm is cut." I state walking over to her to check how bad it was.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," she says looking down at her arm. Pulling up her sleeve I notice that the cut is starting to turn a dark red color and scabbing over. "it's not bad; I'll be fine until I get back onto the ship."

"Hmm, ok then the entrance is right around the corner so let's get going." I state pointing to the left.

We walk around the corner and all of the sudden a man wearing a green shirt, black pants and a red hat. As soon as he sees us he comes barreling over to use apologizing profusely to tetra. "I was so worried after the bird dropped you onto the summit."

"The bird dropped me on top of a mountain well that's nice." Tetra said while walking out of the forest.

We get out I immediately look at the sky. It was a clear day and the breeze was coming from the south. The ocean that surrounded us was still and glistening in the sun set, I hadn't noticed that it was getting so late. "Come on Link, we should get home before grams gets back or we'll be in trouble."

"What oh yeah I guess we should shouldn't we," he states looking at the darkening sky. "let's get going." He adds walking toward the bridge. Looking across we both see our sister standing there.

"Hey guys." She calls. Her blue flowered dress was blowing in the wind. "What are you doing here you're late and grams is mad," she adds sternly.

"She fell into the forest and we decided to help." I called to her as she stared walking across the bridge.

I heard the beating of wings before I saw the bird start swooping for my sister. "Aryll duck!" I yell running toward her trying to beat the bird. I grab her arm just as the bird grabbed her in its talons. I feel my weight being lifted off the bridge so I grabbed on to the ropes. The bird pulls trying to dislodge me from the bridge or Aryll. I hear Aryll scream in pain and fear as my hand started slipping from hers. "Hold on, don't let go." The bird gave one last pull and I her my shoulder pop. I yell in pain and let go falling toward the ocean below me.

"Brother! Sister! Help me!" I hear her scream just before I hit the water.

(Time change on the shore)

I pull myself out of the water just in time to see the bird disappear over the horizon. "Lost her," I mumble sadly to myself rubbing my shoulder genteelly.

"Sis are you ok," my brother calls running over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine my shoulder is dislocated though I think." I answer when he get close enough.

"Lucky that's the only thing. You fell a long way, you're lucky that you didn't hit any of the rock over under the bridge." He states looking at me. "We have to get her back you know."

"I know." I sigh looking at the sky were she disappeared. "Maybe we can get the pirates to take us to where they are. I mean they should help us being as though we saved there captain after all."

"You think, well then let's go and ask them." He says getting up holding his hand out me help me up. I mumble a quick thanks grabbing his hand and pulling myself up.

We make it to the shore in time to see the pirates about to leave. "Hey you're not going anywhere without us you know." I call up to them only to see Tetra staring down at us angrily.

"What do you mean by that you're not going anywhere with us." She yells back

"You think we are going to leave our sister with that bird then you're dead wrong. We're just asking you to take us to where she is we'll find our way from there." Link calls angrily up at her trying to get her to let us on the ship with them. "Please."

"You think that I know where the bird took her then you are mistaken." She yells shaking her head. " I have no idea where the bird took her." She added.

"Are you sure about that try the Forsaken Fortress that is where you should find it." A bird like man to my left says plainly looking like he had been there the whole time. "That is where the bird lives according to the rumors."

"Thank you for the information." I reply a little shocked I hadn't heard him show up beside me. "See now we know where she is you can just take us there and we'll find our own way back."

"Fine but you have to at least find something you can defend yourselves with," she yells reluctantly. "When you do I'll let you on the ship."

"Like the shield hanging on the wall at our place." Link asks me looking at the house.

"yeah like that." I say heading that direction. "Plus we do need to tell grams where we are going."

We step into the house to see grams standing there holding the shield up to give it to Link. "I heard about what happened and I imagine that you are going to need this on your journey." She says handing it to link along with a green tunic.

"What's this?" He asks

"It's a tunic, its better suited for traveling then your pajamas." She scolds genteelly with slight laughter in her voice. "Here is something for you." She says handing me jeans and a chocolate brown tank-top. "Go put them on and get going to save your sister." She adds with tears in her eyes.

I nod heading toward the bath room to change. After I'm done changing I look at myself in the mirror that hangs on the wall. My crimson like hair was matted and my mysterious stone gray eyes were dull, without the normal shine that came with my normal fiery peppy personality. I grab a brush and start working through the knots, after I got done I start braiding my hair to keep it out of my eyes, looking down to take in the rest of my appearance. The jeans fit well with the bottoms cut perfectly to accommodate the bulky boots I normally wear. The tank top fit well on my shoulders and wasn't all the tight around my stomach and Chest. I pull on my red guards that I used for fighting and step outside

I step out and look at my brother. His dirty blond hair was pull up into a green cap and his cloths made him look like an elf. The longer sleeved shirt was a slightly lighter shade of green then the shorter shirt and he had on a pair of gantlets to protect his hands from being slashed and boots to match mine.

"Well let's get going, the pirates won't wait forever." I say going over to hug grams. "We'll be fine grams don't worry about us." I add before I head out the door after link.

"Well are you ready you sure too your time. Now get on the ship and we'll be off." Tetra yell annoyed as she dropped the latter for us to climb up.

Once on the ship I turn around to take one last look at the island that I grew up on with a tear in my eyes. "You sure you don't want to go back. There's still time you know. You can go back." Tetra says from behind. "You to link, you both look sad."

"No I'm fine," we both state together looking back one last time.

**AN: hey guys sorry this chapter was so long I didn't feel like breaking anything up. **

**Review please! I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	4. First Voyage

**AN: hey everybody I thought that I would get the next chapter out now because school is starting soon and I don't know how much time I'll have. **

**Hope you enjoy R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Nintendo has that right.**

With the island now out of site I couldn't help but think that I am going to miss everything and everyone on there. "You guys can do whatever just stay out of the way, ok." Tetra says looking us over. "It will take us the rest of the night and most of the next days to get there so I hope you don't get sea sick easily." She adds smirking at my brother's face

"Why will it take us that long to get there?" He asks looking out in the direction we were heading.

"Because it's on the other side of the ocean," Tetra says annoyed at my brother's stupidity. "Here you can have this sea chart we have another and maybe this will help you understand were everything is." She adds handing him a brown tattered piece of paper.

I laugh as I watch my brother try to make heads and tails of the map he had just been given. "Oh, I give up here Sis I think you'll have an easier time reading this then I will; I'm going to go look around the ship." He says his eyes shining, "maybe they'll have some treasure on bored or something."

"Don't get into trouble," I yell after him sighing at his comfort at being on the ship. "I suppose I'll go look around myself, there's nothing better to do anyway,"

I decided that i was going to see how the boat was stirred and went up to find the one driving it was the man that came save Tetra when we were in the forest. "Hey," he says noticing me watching him, "what do you think you're doing,"

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you I just wanted to see how the ship was stirred I'll be going now.

"Ah don't worry about it do you want to try?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

(Time change: after the trip)

"Were here so come on down" I hear Tetra yell even though I already knew I was still a little surprised and jumped knocking the wheal of the ship lunging the boat to the left a little.

"Whoa! Hey watch it," Gonzo yelps quickly as he grabs the wheal to steady the ship. "Why don't you go see what Miss Tetra wants to see you about?" He adds nodding his head toward the crow's nest.

"Yeah, thank you for letting steer." I say just before I climb down the latter just as my brother come opens the door that leads down to storage. "Hey, you look little beat up."

"Yeah, I am I was playing a game and I fell quite a bit." He says sleepily shaking his head.

"You're not going to be too tired that you can do anything once we get there will you? I ask and he shakes his head to answer me. "Good then Tetra wants us to meet her up there." I add pointing to the crow's nest; as I walk over to the latter and began to climb it.

We make it to the top only to see a very angry Tetra staring at us. "You guys are late, and I thought I told you not to get in the way Kye." She yells angrily about the boat shifting.

"Oh sorry, your yell startled me and I jump and Gonzo said that I wasn't in the way. Plus you didn't even notice till the boat shifted I've been steering since we left Outset." I comment slyly looking out to the place obviously called Forsaken Fortress. "So that's the place that we have to infiltrate it seems to be very well guarded how do you think well be getting there?" I add questioning turning around to look a tetra was holding Link whom was knocked out.

"That's simple, "she coos and before I could react I feel her hand hit the back of my neck knocking me out.

(Time skip: launch time)

As I come to I notice that my brother and I were tied together in a barrel on their catapult ready to be launched into the fortress. "Stop struggling and the launch will be fine we pirates are pros at this. Well launch you up to the top so you can get your sister." Tetra says signaling for the pirates to launch us.

"Yeah right…" I mumble to myself. Just as they start the count down my brother wakes looking around confused. "You need to calm down we should be fine." I say just as they cut the rope launching toward the fortress.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the story. Please everyone Review,**

**I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.**


	5. Storming the Fortress Part: 1

**AN: Hey back again sorry about the wait; I've been very busy lately, with school and sports starting it has been very hectic. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy and please review it would totally make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Nintendo has that right.**

The second I hit the wall I knew two things: One, they missed, two, this is not going to be fun. I hear the metallic sound of links sword being forced out of the sheath. I hear the sword land on a stone floor somewhere off in the distance.

I start to fall and realize that link and I had been separated somewhere when we had been flung. I tried to turn around to see where he landed, but when I looked to my left and only saw a wall. To my right was the huge bird that had taken my sister. I hit the water gasping at the cold that greted me, "this is nothing like the water that I am used to at the island." I mumble to myself as I swimming aroung trying to find a way to get out. "Oh come on there has to be a way out." I say to myself again.

I finally make it to a door that led into the center part of the fortress and slowly start to push it open. Inside there is a large boat just sitting in the middle of the pool of water that I was swimming in. There was a stare case on the edge of a wooded platform that ran around the room.

Pulling my way onto the bottom stare and looked trying to find a way to the upper level of the room. Running toward what I thought was a door to a stair case to the upper level. I feel something grab my leg and start pulling me downward. "No!" I scream as I fell to the ground, landing on my flat on my stomach knocking the breath out of my lungs seeing stars dance across my vision and feel the thing pulling my toward it just as I see a pig like creature running my way. The thing holding on to my feet starts to swing me around I assume to knock me out so that I could not fight back when the pig reached me, but I wasn't going to let it.

I used the force that it was generating and grabbed ahold of one of the pillars that were used to hold the upper part up. I swing around it trying to use the momentum generated to force the thing to let go off my leg. I feel the thing holding my leg trying to jerk me from the pillar in reaction to my little scheme, but I can feel his grip weakening around my leg. Gasping in pain I feel my grip weakening on the pillar and just as the thing was about to let go my leg my hands slip. I go flying hitting the wall across the room; just before I black out I fell the pig like creature lift me up and start carrying me away.

I wake up on the floor of a dingy dirty jail cell. "Where am I?" I question to know body in particular. I hear a grunt from the room just outside the door and quickly jump up to see where it's coming from. "Hello," I call out.

"Hello little girl," I hear in reply. I look around trying to find were the voice had come from, but the voice was to scattered around for me to pin point even with my extensive hearing. "I have a question for you and will be answering it." The voice says as a man with a red beard and hair.

"Oh I will now will I, and if I don't?" I question; glaring at the man that had just come out.

"Don't get cocky with me girl loo I'm in control at the moment," he snarls at me. Walking closer to the cage that I am now standing with my hands gripping the bars so tightly that my knuckles were now turning white. When he was close enough that I could smell his rank, disgusting, breathe he adds; "now tell me what you and that boy are planning."

"What boy?" I question trying to keep a straight face; I could not let this man know that it was my brother that he was talking about. I had to keep him from being hurt.

"Don't you dare lie to me; I know that you and that boy came into the fortress together." he commanded edging ever closer to me. "So just give it up."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." I comment trying to look as confused as I know that I should have been. "I-I mean, I'm so scared w-why am I here. I was trying to, to-"

"Shut up girl," he yells reaching his hand though the bars slapping me across the face. I gasp when I feel his hit and not being ready, lost my balance and fell to the ground. I hear him laugh as he turned away from the cage. "I'll let you stew in there for a while and come back to talk to you later." He adds walking out of the room.

"Great now I'm stuck here." I mumble as I started to look around for a way to get out.

**AN: hey sorry again for taking so long to update and I hope you liked this chapter and ill get part 2 up as soon as I can.**


	6. The Reunion

**AN: Hey everybody sorry that it has taken me so long to upgrade, I have been very busy with school and sports. So here it goes the much anticipated next chapter so please review and enjoy the story. **

I hear loud bang, looking up I see the door to the cell that I was in open and a pig like guard walk in grunting throwing something bright and green into the cell slamming the door shut again. Getting up, I run over to the door shaking it yelling, "Hey! Let me out of here!"

"It won't work," I hear my brother say quietly form behind me. Turning around, running over to him I grab him in a tight hug around the shoulders, nearly knocking him over in the process. "Hey watch it you don't need to hug so tightly."

"You idiot I was worried about you," I cry pulling away to look at him, "wait you're not hurt are you, and what are you doing here anyway."

"I got caught by those stupid guards; oh well looks like I'll just have to get out of here again." He states nonchalantly looking around. "Oh, and I'm not hurt; I was more worried about you."

"Oh you know that I can take care of myself, plus you're the one without the weapon." I comment watching him carefully, "and what do you mean again?"

"Oh this is the third time that I have gotten caught." He answers pulling himself up onto the bookshelf that was leaning up against the wall. "It's ok though because those idiots aren't smart enough to figure out that there caching the same person every time, so I'm good." He adds holding out his hand to pull me up.

I grab his hand at the same time I hear footsteps coming closer to the door of the outside room, and the door handle turning. I jump then planting my feet pull him back down to the ground wincing in the process, still sore from my fight with the floor thing. "Hey what…" he started but I cut him off putting my hand over his mouth.

"Stay quiet," I breathe looking back to the door now wide open with the same man that questioned me when I first woke up coming through.

The man walks over to the cell door cueing softly, "what do we have here a couple of kids trying to get something off me are you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir, honest," I reply innocently.

"Must we play this game again little girl," the man states annoyed, looking down at me though the bars.

"What game sir I honestly have no clue what you're talking about," I state again really not having to act anything more then I was, I mean I was confused what game does he think we were playing.

"I know that you're lying to me so don't try to hide it anymore," he roars pulling the door open, putting his hands around my neck. I hear my brother growl when his hand touched my neck. "You're after the triforce aren't you?"

"Triforce?" I ask looking at him questioningly. I hear him grow, A deep rumbling sound that led to him throwing me back to the ground. Grunting at the impact I hear him threaten, "Forget I said anything. Stay in this cell or I will kill you."

I nod trying to look scared and helpless, when all I could think about was figuring out what a triforce was. "Good," I hear him say as he locked the cell door walking out of the room.

"Man, he's disgusting," I moan getting up rubbing my neck.

"Are you ok sis, that man just…" he stutters looking at the bruises forming around my neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I fine just, let's get out before we rot in here." I command a little stressed now that the adrenalin has left my system. Seeing the shocked look on his face I add quickly, "Sorry just, just a little freaked out that's all."

"No, it's ok don't worry about it," comforts quickly putting his hand on my shoulder. "And you're right let's get out of here." He adds pulling himself up on top of the bookcase, again holding his hand down to help me up. "You're not going to pull me back down are you?"

"No," I laugh grabbing his hand dragging myself up despite the pain in my shoulder. "That was only because I heard that he was coming and didn't want you to get caught up there, then there would be no way to get out." I pant when I got to the top.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but next time don't pull me down strait on my head." He grins pulling a vase aside crawling half way down the tunnel before calling over his shoulder, "fallow me and don't forget to put the vase back."

"Yeah, don't worry its already done," I whisper right behind him, laughing at the fact that he jumped hitting his head on the top of the tunnel. "Watch out there's a roof over your head."

"Oh shut up," he mumbles with laughter in his voice. "Ok there's a turn coming up and then a little drop try to be quite ok." He adds turning the corner. I hear a soft grunt as I assume he hits the floor.

"Ok," I whisper. Turning the corner I nearly fall right off the edge. If I hadn't had a warning I would have fallen over. "Whoa," I mumble, shifting my position so that I can jump off without harming myself.

"Careful," he jokes watching me nearly fall. I jump down landing right beside, grunting at the impact. He drags me along a passage, pulling me to the edge of a platform saying, "don't fall whatever you do; I'm positive that man will not like to see that we were able to escape. We need to get over to that edge," he comments point across to the other platform. "The only way to do so is to swing across. It's easy you don't have to worry I'll show you how then you'll follow me." He adds quickly see the shocked look on my face.

I nod and seeing that I got it he runs to the edge, jumping off, and grabbing the light hanging in the middle of the room. He swung for a little bit then letting he jumped across to the other side. My eyes widen at the ease that he was able to do that.

Shaking I walk over to the edge and wait for the rope to stop moving enough so that I could grab it. Quickly I look around trying to find out if there was an easier way across, but unfortunately for me there was not. Sighing I back up slightly then with a running start I jump off. Feeling that I was about to fall I go to grab anything I could; I feel the rope slip into my finger as I grasp ahold tightly. Sliding down slightly I feel heat of the friction though my hand guards, thank goodness I have them through or I would not be able to keep hold on the rope. I hear my brother gasp as I start swinging pumping my body trying to get enough momentum to make it across the edge. As soon as I got that, I swing back and as I was moving forward I let go flying through the air, landing hard on the platform my legs buckling. I fall to the ground rolling to the wall. "Ow that hurt!" I moan as I shift positions to get up.

"You ok sis," my brother calls over to me running quickly over to make sure that I was not hurt. "That was a nasty fall."

"Yeah I'm fine, that was harder than I thought that is would be," I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah I did that the first time myself so don't feel too bad," my brother mumbles helping my catch my balance. "Well then we need to keep moving."

I nod as he lead me though the door and into a passageway that lead to a door to a room with another torch that we needed to go over. "Great, just what I wanted to do again." I complain.

"Its fine you'll make it." He yelled as he was already on the other side of the room. "Come on!"

I take yet another running start but unlike last time my hands find the rope almost instantly. Grabbing ahold of it I start swinging, just before I let go I let the momentum slow down a little so that I wouldn't hit the ground so hard. On the landing my legs didn't buckle and I was able to stay standing. "Yes! I did it!" I squeak out of happiness.

"Nice job," link congratulates happily as we continue on our path.

We didn't encounter anymore fights just a few more guards that we had to sneak our way by, not that we had any troubles with that.

Finally we make it the landing that links sword had flown up to. "Hey it's my sword." Link yells running forward picking up the blade that had been lost to him for some time now. "Yes! now I'd better not drop this again it could be very bad for me." He adds walking nonchalantly back to me, not even noticing the monster running strait at him from behind.

Just as it was rising up its hand I was already in the way blocking the blade about to come down on my brothers back. "You should be more careful to make sure that there are no enemies around before you run fool headedly into an area you don't know." I grunt as the monster pushes down harder on my already injured body. "A little help would be nice though." I call when the monster throws me to the side.

Snapping out of the daze that he had just been in Link tightens his grip on the blade and charges the enemy; he slashes the enemy's side and shoves it backward toward the railing trying to get it to fall over. Charging up from behind I throw a punch to its chest. Crying out in pain the monster makes a desperate move to shove us both back, drawing its blade to far back that it swung widely trying to cut us. Dodging easily to the side I slam my shoulder into its side setting it off balance; Link taking advantage of the timing pushes it over the edge sending it plummeting to the water that lie below.

"Man, thanks sis," link breaths looking back toward the door the guard had been watching. "I would've been a goner if you hadn't have been there." He adds walking toward the door. "You think this is the place."

"Yeah anytime, just don't make a habit of it." I reply fallowing him to the door. "I don't know you'd think it would be because of the guard posted to watch it."

"Well lets go in," he says excitedly pushing the door open walking through leaving me to fallow him.

Inside, the first think I notice is the huge staircase and the cell that was attached to the wall. "Ariel!" I hear my brother yell and before I could grab him back was started running toward her.

"Link no," I yell after him taking a few steps, stopping as I heard the flapping of wings above us. "Link above!" I yell warning looking for a place to hide from it. Before I was able to though I feel its talons grab ahold of my waist, hearing the yelling of my brother I look up seeing him caught in the beak of the bird that had taken our sister. The bird started to lift off the ground and in desperation I struggle trying to free myself from its iron grasp. "Put me down, Ariel! Hold on we'll come back to get you!" I call just before we I was taken over the edge and lost her from my sight. "No…" I mumble in defeat, hanging my head.

"Throw them, I don't want to see their faces again," a hear a low voice command the bird and just as it had commanded the bird though me, my brother as well judging by him screaming in fright. Flying through the air I have no way of knowing where link is, I could still hear him yell sometimes so I knew that he was still close, and no way of telling how much time had passed but I knew that we were starting to fall. Plummet was more like it, we were plummeting toward the dark sea, and before I could even try to yell a warning I had hit the surface of the water. My vision starts to go black and the last thing I see are the stars still twinkling overhead.

** Sorry again for it taking me so long to update; I'm going to try and get the next chapter us as soon as I can, so I hope that this one will suffice, so please Review. Until next time, I hope you have a good time. :P**


	7. Short Recovery

**AN: Hey everyone, so it's taken me so long to update I am trying but I've been busy. I'm going to try and update more regularly, but I make no promises.**

Wakening up the first thing I notice is that it's not night anymore, it was daylight and the sun was to bright. Shielding my eyes I sit up looking around. "Link!" I call trying to stand only to fall state to me knees again. "Owe that hurt," I groaning, I look around trying to find my brother, "Link where are you?" I call again trying to get up failing yet again. No answer, "I guess I'm alone this time." I mumble laying back down closing my eyes, slipping back into the dark void that is sleep.

(Time change) **AN: words **_this_** are thoughts.**

I feel a slobbering wet thing raking across my face, I open my eyes just in time to see a large copper Germen Shepard licking my face. "Well hey there were did you come from?" I ask as I struggle to get up pushing the dog off in the process.

"Supaisu! Get back here!" I hear a girl yelling after the dog apparently called Supaisu, "Oh no, I'm sorry, Supaisu likes to knock people over. She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Oh, no, she didn't hurt me, she actually woke me up, I had fallen asleep." I answer trying to get up again.

"Oh well, wait why are you sleeping on the beach it's not a good place to be; you could get swept into the ocean." She answers helping me to my feet. "Yeah your completely soaked, come on let's get you inside and get you dried off." She adds walking up the path a little.

"Ok," I yell walking after her with her dog jumping around at my feet. _Where am I, and where is Link? _ I walk along the path following her to a house a little ways off the beach. _This place kind of reminds me of home. _

Fighting back tears I hear her ask, "So what's your name?"

"Kye," I answer simply looking around the small building she was leading me to. "What's yours?" I ask.

"Oh my name," the girl says looking around quickly, "its tiara." she smiles sweetly; Looking at the house again. _She is acting so strange as if I shouldn't have asked her name. _

"I'm sorry, but did I say something wrong?" I question walking up to the door.

"No, I just… never mind, come in I'll get you something to drink you look exhausted." She calls over her shoulder walking through the door.

As I step inside I notice to things; that there was paintings all over the walls of blob like creatures, and that there was beakers and the like all over the place. "What do you do for a living?" I ask looking around.

"I am a chemist of a sort, my dad likes to make potions and I guess that just took on his personality." She says bringing in pitcher of red liquid adding, "Here this will help you."

I go to grab the cup but the second I do there was a laud crash on the other side of the door. "What was that?" I jump up looking at her frighten face.

"I don't know, it could be my dad but I thought that he was gone for the day." She answers going to open the door. When she does you see a giant pig like creature stomping around the front room. "What is that thing?"

"A monster," I state plainly closing the door. "I think it's looking for somebody." _It's more than likely looking for me but I can't say that it'll scare her. _"We need to get away from here, that thing is not a good sign and I'm in no condition to fight, and I don't think that you even can."

"No your right, I can't fight but I will not leave. That thing is not looking for me." She states with an edge coming into her voice that wasn't there before. "It's looking for you because you tried to get away from king Ganon." She grabs my arm pushing me roughly out of the door.

"Wait no; I don't know what you are saying."

"You do so shut up and keep walking." She commands pushing me to the ground.

My legs buckle, but I refuse to stop struggling. _No I can't go back there he'll just hurt me. _"Shut up!" she commands hitting me over the last thing I see is reddish brown dog run over to us before my mind is taken over by darkness once again.

**AN: Well here it is; the next chapter; *sweet drop* that's a lot of typing. Please review, flames are welcome; I would love to know what everyone reading is thinking so that I'll know which direction to take the story in the later chapters. I cannot wait to hear what you all have to say! **

**~Later~**


	8. Flight Part 1

**AN: Man now I feel horrible it has been so long since I've gotten a chance to write; with all the homework, work, and test prep. I just hadn't gotten around to typing. I never had any energy to either. Sorry guys.**

"Kye get back here!" I hear my grandmother yell from the door of the house behind me. "If you don't get back here you will not get any soup."

"Grandma you know that I can't sit still." I call back, not stopping for a second. I was running to the lookout post; I wanted to look at the ocean maybe even go for a swim later. I grab the ladder and began to pull myself up to the top, but when I get there everything around me changes, instead of the ocean view it should have I was surrounded by a brick wall illuminated by candles placed all around me. "Grandma! Brother! Anyone!"

"Woof, woof!" I here in reply to my calls.

"Whose there!" I yell frantic trying to place where I was. Just as I said something I felt a wet nose nuzzle my side and heard the whimpering of a dog. "Stop!" I jerk away, running from the touch.

Finally I open my eyes and remember that I am in the cell once again stuck and Forsaken Fortress. The girl that helped me recover from being thrown by the bird ended up betraying me. I guess that she noticed how much of a threat I would be to her leader, Ganon. I don't know how much time had passed since I was recaptured but I know that it had been a long time, and so far I had been graced with the presence of Ganon most every day that I had been there. I was starting to think that I would never get out, that maybe I was stuck there forever.

As I was thinking this, suddenly there was a loud crash that echoed through the room outside the one I was in. I knew what was coming; Ganon had decided that it was time for a meeting. "Hello there girl, how are you today." He asked as he came up pressing his ugly face up against the bars of the cage.

"Do you really need to ask me that, I mean come on you should know the answer by now." I answered sarcastically rolling my eyes as I got up to meet his gaze. I am supposed to be afraid of him but I was not going to show him any fear, I would not let him win not against me.

"Little girl I would recommend that you would treat me with some respect. After all I could kill you with ease." He warns shaking the bars.

"I'm not worried about that, after all the time that I have been here if you wanted me dead you would have killed me by now." I answer him bluntly waving my arms around the cage to make a point.

"Right little girl, you think that but the real reason your alive is because I need you to bring me your brother." He said coolly too me. "after that I will kill you just because you annoy me."

"Ok sure but I know that if my brother comes he will have learned from his mistake and will get me out before you even know that he is here."

"We'll just have to wait and see, right little girl keep thinking that."

Later that night, I wake up to sirens blaring, Sapiusu whining, and the spot lights flashing around outside. "It will be ok Sapiusu I don't know what is going on but I know that it will be ok."

With that I again hear crashing outside the door, and I began thinking that it would be Ganon again so I turned my back on the door and stared out the window, watching the lights outside flash over the ocean. Footsteps got louder as he comes closer to the cage. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I hear a sound behind me.

"If you're here to see what I know about the lights and sirens; I have no idea so you can just leave me alone!" I call defiantly over my shoulder not even bothering to find out who it was behind me.

I hear a small chuckle behind me. "Is that really the way to great the person who is trying to save you?" I hear the clicking of someone trying to pick a lock behind me.

"What do you mean the person trying to save me?" I question turning around to see who was behind me. When I turned around I recognized the face that I saw looking at me. "Brother?"

"Well it's about time you turned around; I was thinking that you hated me." Link says reaching for my shoulder.

Sapiusu growls as Link touched my shoulder.

"Sapiusu no it's alright, he won't hurt me he is here to help us get out of this cage." I comment gently patting her on the head. Her only reply was a small whimper as Link walks up to greet her.

"Where did she come from?" Link questions looking to me.

"She was with me when I was recaptured; I don't know the details, but I just woke up here with Sapiusu nuzzling my cheek." I answer, "What do you mean get me out of here, you seem to not have been very sneaky about getting in here."

"Oh shut it sis, and I just know that I made a lot of noise. I also know a good way out of here. So follow me." He orders walking out the door, stopping only to add, "Sapiusu come on." Sapiusu barked and bounded up to him.

**AN: Well there I the first part of the flight. Sorry again for not updating sooner. R&R please  
>Also a quick thank you to my friend who decided to Bata read my story for any grammar errors. <strong>

**~Later~**


	9. Flight Part 2

**AN: I'm so sorry! I honestly meant to update sooner but it's hard when I barely have time to breathe and sleep…let alone write; plus I've been really obsessive about one-shots so that doesn't help. Either way here is next chapter and… well I would love some comments, even if it's just a small thing/flame it would make my day.  
>R&amp;R and enjoy.<br>**

As we I look around trying to figure out where we were going, there were sirens blaring all around us, so loud that I could barely hear sound of my brother's voice. "Kye you need to run faster."

"Link I know, I know but I haven't gotten too much exercise, I'm trying the best that I can." I pant running at full speed, Sapiusu keeping pace with little troubles.

I hear Link huff and tug my arm hard to pull me faster, as he did this I stumbled nearly falling to my knees. Links acts quicker than I could register but he had grabbed my waist holding my up so that I would not fall. _Man he has gotten faster, _and looking at his arm I notice that he is not the same old kid that could barely swing a stick. I nod my thanks, get to my feet, and began to fallow him yet again at a brake neck speed. _ How can he keep this up?_ I question myself, but soon I realize that we were running straight toward an edge. "Link we will fall!" I yelled trying to stop him.

"I know what I am doing," Link yelled over the sounds of the blaring sirens

"How can you know what you're doing? We are running strait at a cliff." I yell tripping over my uncoordinated feet.

All he does is pull my arm roughly, _man he has gotten a lot stronger, and_ pull me over the edge. With a terrified yelp I fall with him for a second. Then with a quick snap are decent is stopped, I look around trying to find out what stop us, only to see a leaf holding us up from curtain death. "Link? What?"

"Shh!" he snapped, looking up at the leaf like he was trying to focus on something that I could not quite see. "I'll explain everything latter."

I nod not daring to say a thing. I was normally the short tempered one, so for Link to snap like that meant that he was serious. Though I still don't get how the leaf is holding us both up. I look down to see if I could find any land marks that I would recognize telling me where we were. Suddenly I felt a slight and sudden drop, looking I see my brothers face strained, like he was struggling to do something I could not quite see. Not daring to speak I look below us; if we were going to fall there had to be something that we could grab ahold of. Low and behold we had made it out of the rocky train and right over open waters.

"Sis, looks like we going to have to swim a bit, I can't hold us up much more." Link mentioned shifting his weight to try and catch the wind pulling is slightly to the left. "I'm going to try to get us over to that platform but there is not much more I can to." As he spoke he gestured to a lookout dock that was still quite a ways to our left, though we were getting closer. "You're to quite! Say something so that I know you have even the slightest clue what I am planning on doing."

"y-yes I know, I assume we are going to fall." I speak up quickly not missing the slight panic in my brother's voice. He was the one to tell me to be quite, but I'm not the one who normally listens to anyone, especially when I'm told to be quite. So I could see why he would be worried about my silence. "Once we do we swim over to the ladder and get up it as fast as possible." I look over to the platform again now noticing the bombs that covered the sides, and the goblins that patrolled the deck. "New addition we will have to dodge around the bombs being through at us and the goblins guarding the entrance."

"That's fine; they will not be to get too far." He smirks in reply rolling his eyes back at the hilt of his sword that glinted on his back. _He is way too cocky, much more then he was on the island. _He looks strait at me, his smile growing bigger than it was before. "Plus, you might be out of practice but you could take Orca down with one hand behind your back; just come in as back up and we'll be fine. K?"

"Sure thing," I look up at his face, changed back into the mask of focus that he was wearing before. Reaching to grab one of his hands I smile. "Three." My hand raps around his. "Two." My grip tightens; Link looks over at me with shock realizing what I was planning on doing. "One!" I pull his hand down tarring his grip from the leaf plunging us down toward the ocean water.

As soon as we began our decent, Link pushes away from me; knowing that if we hit the water together it could be disasters. As the water nears we both straighten our body into a streamline to lessen the pain upon entering the water at the speed we were going.

As I hit the water I automatically lose track of what my brother was doing and began focusing strictly on getting myself to the surface of the water. When I finally hit the surface I'm greeted by a big red plank of wood inches from my face. I let out a quick yelp of surprise and kick out trying to back track so I don't hit it.

"Ha-ha, you look like a drowned rat sis." I hear Link call from above me, looking up I see that the red wood I nearly ran into was a boat, reaching down Link grabs my arm and pulling me into the boat. "I guess I misjudged how fast he could get here, looks like we didn't have to fight at all."

"Who?" I ask in confusion, Link and I were the only two people on the boat, and I hadn't seen it before when we were in the air, _were did it come from? _

"He is talking about me." I jump at the sudden voice and look around quickly trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. "I'm over here you know." The voice comes again now from behind me. I quickly turn and crack my head against the boats head. _Wait the boats head? Boats don't have heads! _I let out another yelp falling backward, tripping over the edge back into the water. "Ha-ha your brother had the same reaction only he didn't fall into the water."

"Wh-what is going on here?" I question pulling myself out of the water, with the sharp pain in my shoulder flaring back into existence. "Talking boats and flying leaves, what did I miss?"

"A lot, let's get to a safe island and I'll explain everything I promises." Link looks to me with concern written all over his face, not missing the grimace I had on my face from my shoulder pain. I nod and he goes to setting up the sail. Pulling out a map he comments "From here we'll be heading South, South East." He sets the map down and pulls out a baton though it's not a normal baton, when he waves it around it produces a weird sound, after a sequence of movements he points his hand in a seemingly random direction. The wind all but jumping to gust the way he pointed. With my eyes wide, I open my mouth only to be cut off, "Not here I'll explain when we are on the island." Again all I can do is nod as we set off to some unknown destination.

**AN: Again I am so sorry about the long wait, here is the next chapter and wow that is a lot of typing.  
>R&amp;R<strong>

**~Later**


End file.
